I Kissed a Boy Gouenji x Hiroto
by Rain Rotten
Summary: Sin darme cuenta, tus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, correspondí tímidamente aunque no tardo mucho en que tomara el control y fueras tú el que estuviera contra la pared. Yaoi


No pensaba subir este, pero~ escuche la cancion con la que hice la continuacion y why not? :'I La pareja es random c: but i love it u/u ~

Y eso, si no les gusta la elimino y punto e_e ~ (?)

I kissed a Boy

Yo… nunca había besado a un chico… y ahora… juro que de haber estado lucido nunca hubiese cedido, ¿a quién engaño? Ni siquiera había bebido… no sé porque lo hice… ni siquiera lo conocía, solo… tal vez quería experimentar, saber que se sentía besar los labios de otro chico…

Aun tengo algunas marcas en el cuello que él dejo… ¡por dios! Ni siquiera lo conocía y para peor no recuerdo ni su nombre, si es que alguna vez me lo dijo.

Lo poco que recuerdo de él es que era pelirrojo, y sus ojos verde gema que me hipnotizaron apenas los vi de cerca, eran realmente… hermosos y únicos…

_Este nunca fue el camino que planeé,_  
_No era mi intención._  
_Me hice tan valiente,_  
_Con bebida en mano._  
_Perdí mi discreción._

Me diste curiosidad, ya que eras de los pocos en el cumpleaños de Endou a quien no conocía, me mirabas con una leve sonrisa desde lejos, trate de resistirme a tu mirada tan… ¿deseable? No sé si sea la palabra que la describa mejor… pero… fue inútil… mis intentos por alejarme de ti…

Ya pasada la medianoche, quise acercarme a ti, solo para hablar… pero se me fue de las manos y no sé como termine besándote…

_No es a lo que estoy acostumbrada,_  
_Simplemente quiero probarte,_  
_Tengo curiosidad por ti,_  
_¡Llamaste mi atención!_

Poco a poco, sin siquiera notarlo, te fuiste acercando a mi… casi sin haber hablado… seguías con aquella sonrisa y esa mirada dulce que me hipnotizaban, me abrazaste por el cuello, manteniendo tu rostro alejado del mío y me miraste como queriendo decirme algo.

Casi por inercia, lleve mis manos a tu cintura, acercándote un poco más a mi cuerpo, me abrazaste sin previo aviso y suspiraste en mi oído. Retrocedí, en parte empujado por ti, hasta pegar mi espalda con la pared más cercana, te separaste un poco y volviste a mirarme sonriendo tranquilamente con un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas…

Acercaste tu rostro al mío, yo me aparte tímidamente, tenía algo de miedo… mi corazón latía rápidamente cada vez que te miraba, se supone que un chico no puede sentir algo así por otro…

- ¿acaso no has besado a nadie aún, Gouenji-kun? – preguntaste susurrando en mi oído acariciando mi cabello delicadamente.

Soltaste una risita al ver que yo no respondía a tu pregunta.

- claro, pero nunca a otro chico… - murmure desviando la mirada, esquivando la tuya.

- entonces seré el primero – sonreíste.

Sin darme cuenta, tus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, correspondí tímidamente aunque no tardo mucho en que tomara el control y fueras tú el que estuviera contra la pared.

_Besé a una chica (chico) y me gustó,_  
_El sabor a cereza de sus labios._  
_Besé a una chica (chico) solo por probarlo._  
_Espero que a mi novio no le importe._  
_Esto se siente tan mal._  
_Esto se siente tan bien._  
_No significa que me vaya a enamorar esta noche._

No paso mucho antes de que nuestras lenguas se encontraran y comenzaran a jugar, admito que eras muy bueno besando… y que fue bastante placentero aquel juego… pero solo fue eso, un juego, solo estábamos experimentando, no me creo capaz de enamorarme de un chico.

Te presioné contra la pared, mientras seguíamos besándonos, tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y los míos sujetando tus caderas. Nos separamos jadeando y con un hilillo de saliva aun conectando nuestros labios, me miraste y sonreíste tranquilamente.

Llevaste una mano a mi mejilla y la bajaste hasta mi mentón, levantando un poco mi rostro, comenzaste a morder mi cuello, dejando una marca roja.

- ahora eres mío… - sonreíste volviendo a rodearme el cuello con tus brazos.

Lleve una mano al lugar donde habías mordido, estaba algo húmedo por tu saliva, sonreí y te acerque de nuevo jalándote por la cintura, volvía besar tus labios, ahora con más calma.

_Besé a una chica (chico) y me gustó,_  
_Y me gustó._  
_No, ni siquiera sé tu nombre,_  
_Eso no importa._  
_Eres mi juego experimental,_  
_Simplemente naturaleza humana._

No debí hacerlo… no debí dejarme tentar por aquella miraba seductora tuya, tu sonrisa que me llamaba a gritos junto con tus labios…

Te presioné una vez más contra la pared y bese tu cuello, haciéndote estremecer, al parecer eras sensible en aquella zona… me di cuenta por el quejido que dejaste escapar cuando te mordí suavemente.

- n-no me… no me toques ahí… - murmuraste entre leves gemidos que salían de tus perfectos labios.

Seguías diciendo eso pero yo quería escuchar más tu voz y besar tus labios tan adictivos.

~  
No es lo que las chicas (chicos) buenas suelen hacer.  
No es como deben comportarse.  
Mi cabeza está tan confundida,  
Difícil de obedecer.

No pensé y solo obedecí a mi cuerpo… que me pedía más y más de tus labios, jamás olvidaré el suspiro que salió de ellos cuando roce tu suave piel al colar mis manos bajo tu camiseta.

Me miraste algo desafiante, quitaste una mano de mi cuello y la metiste bajo mi camisa, primero rozando mi abdomen y luego llegando hasta mi espalda que comenzaste a rasguñar suavemente.

_Besé a una chica (chico) y me gustó,_  
_El sabor a cereza de sus labios._  
_Besé a una chica (chico) solo por probarlo._  
_Espero que a mi novio no le importe._  
_Esto se siente tan mal._  
_Esto se siente tan bien._  
_No significa que me vaya a enamorar esta noche._

Seguía jugando con tu cuello, sacando más suspiros de tus bellos labios mientras acariciaba tu suave piel, ya no oponías resistencia cuando besaba tu cuello, al contrario, pedías que no me detuviera, yo solo te complacía, después de todo no íbamos a pasar a más, era un juego, solo queríamos experimentar…

Me descontrolaba escuchar como suspirabas mi nombre, que no sé como lo sabías, tampoco sé cómo diablos nadie nos detuvo… bueno, entre tanta gente… la música alta y poca luz, creo que es entendible que nadie viera o escuchara lo que hacíamos, además, todos experimentan alguna vez, ¿no?

- Gouenji-kun… - murmuraste mirándome con algo de deseo y un notable sonrojo, me abrazaste por el cuello como la primera vez y me besaste apasionadamente mientras yo correspondí, rápidamente tome tus manos y entrelace nuestros dedos, pegándolas contra la pared, un poco rudo, lo sé pero estaba fuera de mi…

Me enloquecías, tu mirada, tu sonrisa… tu voz, todo de ti me volvía loco…

~  
Besé a una chica (chico) y me gustó,  
Y me gustó.  
Nosotras las chicas somos tan mágicas.  
Piel suave, labios rojos, tan besables.  
Difícil de resistir, tan tocables.  
¡Demasiado bueno para negarse!  
No es nada del otro mundo, es inocente.

Separaste nuestros labios, aun abrazándome por el cuello.

- ya debo irme, vienen por mi… - susurraste rozando tus labios con los míos mientras sonreías complacido, volví a besarte acercándote por la cadera – tranquilo, nos volveremos a ver algún día – sonreíste acariciando mi cuello.

- esto fue solo un juego – dije volviendo a tomar tus labios.

- a mi no me parece que te tomaras tan en serio un juego… - reíste levemente tocándote los labios con tus dedos, en algún momento llegue a morderte y ahora salían un poco de sangre de la herida que provoque en tu dulce boca.

Te alejaste de mí sonriendo y acariciaste mi cuello al pasar por atrás de mí, cerré los ojos al contacto y volví a abrirlos cuando quitaste tus dedos de mi cuerpo, te miré y me guiñaste un ojo susurrando un "hasta pronto" para luego desaparecer en el pasillo que daba a la puerta principal.

_Besé a una chica (chico) y me gustó,_  
_El sabor a cereza de sus labios._  
_Besé a una chica (chico) solo por probarlo._  
_Espero que a mi novio no le importe._  
_Esto se siente tan mal._  
_Esto se siente tan bien._  
_No significa que me vaya a enamorar esta noche._  
_Besé a una chica (chico) y me gustó,_  
_¡Y me gustó!_

Me quede un momento apoyado contra la pared, tocando mis labios que aun tenían el sabor de los suyos, levante la mirada y estaba Endou justo frente a mí, mirándome.

- ¡te he estado buscando desde hace un rato, Gouenji! – me dijo como reprochándome - ¿Dónde estuviste? – pregunto extrañado.

- digamos… que jugando… - sonreí pensando en aquel chico pelirrojo al cual había besado sin saber su nombre siquiera.

Siempre diré que fue un juego, solo por experimentar…

*Tiene continuacion asi que si les gusto me avisan y la subo o3o ~ -huye-


End file.
